


From the Hip

by sinemoras09



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin strengthens her bond with Archer. Archer/Rin. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Hip

**Author's Note:**

> I think I read somewhere that Rin is 17, but I marked this as "underage" just in case. 
> 
> Ufotable universe, since I'm not familiar with the visual novel.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Rin is saying, and Archer would look down and frown at her, except that he is in spirit form, he doesn't have the mana to materialize. "If I need to use a command spell--"

"Don't be so quick to do something so foolish," Archer says. "Rin. You and I know there are other ways to go about doing this."

"This is the only way!" Rin says, and she juts her chin up to him, defiant. "I'm not going to let you act like Caster!"

She's referring to how Caster collected her mana, draining the souls from Fuyuki's collective citizenry. It was not actually that bad - other than a few regrettable losses, Caster had finally figured out how to take just enough without killing anybody. But teenagers have no sense for nuance: killing with honor and just plain killing are the same thing in Archer's book, even if Saber and that idiot boy would argue otherwise.

"You know Caster had no choice," Archer says. "Her Master was not a mage."

"They could've had sex," Rin says. "That's what we're going to do."

If he had a body, he would grimace at her.

He's starting to fade. Even now, the edges of his consciousness are fraying. He would disappear fully were it not for that thin trickle of mana still anchoring him. It vexes him that he was not able to kill that boy, and a part of him knows he will regret wasting that chance. Sleeping with Rin and restoring his mana would give him more time, but even he refuses to cross that line.

"Contract with Saber," Archer says. "Ally yourself with Lancer, if you must."

"But...but Archer...."

Rin's mouth twists. "I don't want you to die," Rin says.

Her shoulders shake. Dark bangs fall over her eyes as she hunches over herself, crying noiselessly. The connection between them is such that he knows she cried like this when her father died. Curled up alone in her room, sobbing helplessly, bringing her knees to her chin and pressing her fists to her eyes.

"I can't believe it," she says, after a long moment. "You've gone and made me cry."

Her head snaps back up. She's glaring at him but her eyes are bright with tears.

"If I can't even restore my own Servant, what kind of Master would I be?

I just want my Archer to win me the Grail! Do you hear me?" she says.

She holds up her arm, ready to give a command spell, but Archer materializes in front of her.

"I thought I told you not to waste them," Archer says, quietly. He sees Rin lift her eyes.

 

****

 

They sit on the bed. There is a large space between their bodies. She can't look at him and he can't look her in the eye.

"I'm going to take off my clothes," Rin says, and she quickly pulls off her sweater.

Typical. Tohsaka Rin always dives head first into danger, regardless of how frightened she may actually feel. Behind him, he hears her pull off her shirt and skirt, the bed rustling a little as she tosses the clothes on the floor.

"Okay, I'm naked," Rin says, behind him. "Just put it in me and make it quick."

He glances back at her. Her face is red, and she's tense and holding her breath, staring up at the ceiling.

"You've never done this before, correct?" Archer says.

"Stop making fun of me! Just come over here and get it over with already!"

Archer looks at her. Slowly he shrugs off his coat, then folds it over the chair.

"You need to take off your shirt," Rin says. She's still staring at the ceiling. "And don't look at me. It's embarrassing."

Archer glances back at her again. She's steadying her breath, glaring over the blush that's cracking across her face, and for a moment he feels sorry for her.

His fingers unclasp the buckles to his breastplate, which he pulls off, quietly.

"W-why are your pants still on?" Rin says. He sits next to her, leaning over her body. "Archer! You...you don't have on a shirt!"

She squirms and covers her face with her hands. "This is too embarrassing!" Rin says. She brings her knees to her chest and curls up into herself.

"Rin," he says. He touches her shoulder. "You do not need to do this. You have nothing else to prove."

She looks up at him, and for a moment he thinks she'll reconsider her position and abandon this terrible plan. But she blinks and shakes her head.

"Just put it in," she says. "Do it quickly, Archer."

He sees her draw from some invisible well of courage, before lurching forward and fumbling with the buttons of his pants.

"Rin," Archer says, and he gently stops her hand. "If we're going to do this, we must do this slowly. You're a virgin. You'll hurt yourself."

"I can heal myself afterwards," Rin says. "Just let me--" and she reaches down to grab him. "Um. I thought...isn't it supposed to be hard?"

Archer sighs, then plucks her hand from his lap. "I don't particularly enjoy torturing frightened little girls."

"Huh?!" Rin's head snaps up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can't just 'stick it in' when I'm not aroused."

"Then get it hard then!" Rin says. "What's the problem?"

"Rin," Archer says. "This is as awkward for me as it is for you. But you want to do this, correct?" He watches her nod, resolutely.

"Then we need to do some foreplay," Archer says. "It is not only for your benefit. It's as much for me as it is for you."

"I thought it was easy for guys," Rin mumbles, and she lays back down.

 

*****

 

She's still staring at the ceiling. Archer hovers over her, hesitantly.

They were lovers before. Back when he was still Shirou and they lived together in London. It took them several days of trying before they could actually lose their virginity, and he thinks back to how he used to fumble with her body, awkwardly.

If there is any consolation, Archer thinks to himself, grimacing, this version of Rin at least will benefit from his experience.

He reaches down and grazes the pads of his fingers over the skin of her throat.

She is young - seventeen and untouched, her face still clinging to wisps of baby fat that she will outgrow in her twenties and thirties - but her body is still the same. He remembers the birthmark just above her left nipple, or the small dimple that creases beneath her collarbone. Her skin is pale and his hands seem monstrously large, the rough callouses and dark skin a stark contrast to her small body.

He hovers over her, then slowly lowers himself on his forearms, leaning on either side of her body. He is so much bigger than her, he's almost afraid she will break. Carefully, he rests his weight on the cradle of her pelvis, leaning on his elbows to kiss the side of her mouth.

She tilts her chin upwards so that their lips brush, and he kisses her softly. He feels her smile a little and he finds himself gently applying pressure, moving his lips against hers softly. She responds and he increases the pressure, lets his tongue softly touch hers, feels her pelvis pushing up against his.

"A-Archer." Her face is flushed. "What is that? Are you--"

"Yes," he says. He kisses her again and rocks against her.

Funny. Already the flow of mana is increasing between them, and it's enough so that he no longer has to strain to keep materialized.

He lowers himself so he's at eye-level to her breasts. They're small and pink-tipped and they heave slightly with her breath. He leans forward and mouths her nipple reverently, sucking lightly and licking the pebbled tip with his tongue.

She's making soft little high-pitched sounds, which sounds a little bit like crying; her voice see-saws in and out and the sound she makes alone is enough to get him hard. She's grinding up against his pelvis, and the friction is uncomfortable, dry fabric scraping against the skin of his cock. He moves and undoes the buttons to his pants, and he sees Rin's eyes widen a little when he exposes himself.

"How...how is that going to _fit_?" she says.

"I will be gentle," he tells her.

He lowers himself again, and as he licks her nipples, the base of his erection slides freely over her wetness. She's slippery and wet and he tortures himself by letting the head of his cock slip across her clitoris, making Rin cry out and arch her pelvis up into him.

"Don't...stop. Don't..." she holds her breath, and her body jerks harshly beneath him. One, two, three, four. He holds still as she rides out the contractions, shaking and quivering beneath him.

He waits and she nods at him, slowly widening her knees. She's so wet and slick Archer doesn't think too much of it, positioning the head of his erection and starting to push in--

" _Stop stop stop stop stop!_ "

He pulls out again. She's sucking in her breath, blinking back tears and staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry," Rin says. "I wasn't ready. Just...just put it in me, okay?"

"Let me try something," Archer says. He lowers himself between her legs. "Just let me know if you're too sensitive."

"A-Archer. Hey!"

He's about to go down on her, but she clamps her thighs shut and pushes herself upright. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I was going to perform oral sex on you," Archer says. Rin's face reddens.  
  
"You can't!" Rin says. "That's gross, I'm not making you do that."  
  
Archer sighs. "I've done worse things before," he says.  
  
"Stupid Archer! I don't want your face up in my--" she covers her face with her hands, "That's where I go _pee_ , Archer!"  
  
Her face is red and she's crossing her arms over her breasts, bending her knees. Archer frowns.  
  
"Rin. You've touched yourself before, correct?"  
  
"I--" she opens her mouth to deny it before closing it again.  
  
"It will feel good," Archer says. "It will feel better than when you touch yourself. I promise," Archer says.  
  
"Fine," Rin says, and she opens her knees. "Just...just don't look at me when you're doing it."  
  
"That's my Master," Archer says. "Always open to new experiences."  
  
"Shut up," Rin says, as he positions himself lower.  
  
She has a small pink slit which is already glistening with her wetness, and Archer carefully spreads her with his fingers.  
  
"Hey, Archer." Rin's voice is strained. "This feels weird. What are you-- _Oh_."

He kisses her clit. He hears her gasp a little at the sensation of it, his tongue running along the hood of her clitoris and gently stroking the pebbled nub. He sucks a little and mouths her the way he remembers it, a technique Emiya Shirou had honed during the years they had been together.

She's rocking her hips against his mouth again, and from the way the muscles in her belly tense, he knows that she's close to peaking. Gently, he takes his hand and slowly inserts one finger, rubbing her cunt from the inside, slowly.

She winces slightly, and he makes sure to back off on the pressure, sucking her clit lightly and focusing on her pleasure.

"Hey, Archer." Rin's voice is breathy. "This doesn't bother you?" He glances up from between her legs, giving her one quick suck before answering.  
  
"I do not mind," he says.  
  
"Really? It isn't gross?"  
  
He flattens his tongue against her clit, making her thighs strain and tighten. "No."  
  
"I think it's gross," Rin says, and she exhales softly. "It's smearing all over your face and I think I would gag..."

She's wet now, and dripping along the sides of his wrist. Carefully, he introduces a second finger. She makes a startled, strangled noise, but he compensates by licking her clitoris more thoroughly. He gently strokes his fingers inside, then moves to rub her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"Are you okay?" he asks. He's carefully fingering her, watching her face.

"It feels good," she whispers. He smiles. Quietly he presses a kiss against the side of her cheek, fingering her gently.

She seems relaxed enough, and carefully he slips out his fingers and presses the blunt head of his cock against her entrance. Watching her face, he enters her carefully, sucking his breath a little at how wet and warm and tight she is. He enters her, centimeter after careful centimeter, until he's fully inside her. Then he stops, waiting for her to acclimate to his size.

"Are you okay?" he asks again. Rin nods.

She squeezes her eyes when he moves. Her fingers dig into his shoulder and her voice makes squeaking little crying noises, the harsh, wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh clashing with her cries. She's so wet, he almost loses himself, thrusting a little too hard, a little too fast. He sees her wince a little and he forces himself to slow down.

How long has it been, since he's done something like this? Archer can't remember. It's been so long since his hands have held anything other than a weapon or a bow, the feel of human contact is intoxicating to him. He buries himself into her chest, relishes the feel of her arms around him. Her body jerks beneath his, a sudden jolt of pleasure, and he feels her legs tighten around his waist. Pleasure builds. He presses his face against her shoulder and pumps into her, mindlessly.

When he spills inside her, he immediately regrets it. His heartbeat slows, and he hears the sound of blood rushing in his ears. She's lying underneath him with a dazed look on her face, and he feels his penis twitching inside her, pathetically. He is suddenly filled with a wave of self-loathing.

"I'm sorry," Archer starts, but Rin cuts him off.

"Archer," she says, and she looks suddenly shy.

"Will you...will you kiss me again? Down there?"

He arches a brow. Rin blushes and glares.

"It's not as if I like it!" Rin says.

"Fine, fine," Archer says, and he kneels in front of her.

"My Master is insatiable."

 

*****

 

They are getting dressed. Rin has just showered, and she's in the middle of toweling off her hair when she looks like she just realizes something.

"I forgot to look," Rin says. "I've never seen a naked man before. I didn't get to see what it looked like."

"Then next time pay attention," Archer says. Rin pushes herself up on her elbows and grins at him.

"'Next time'?" Rin says. "Oh. So you think there's going to be a 'next time'?"

"Let's not forget this was your idea," Archer says. A blue light flickers, and he's restored again, fully clothed and frowning at her. She smiles.

"Archer," Rin says.

"Hm?"

"I wouldn't mind if there was a 'next time,'" Rin says.

"Of course you wouldn't," Archer says. "What kind of Master would you be otherwise?"

"Not a very good one," Rin says, and she yawns and closes her eyes.


End file.
